


【盾铁】Mine 我的。

by amber121069



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amber121069/pseuds/amber121069
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一場關於所有權的談話，復仇者小隊到底屬於誰。</p>
<p>或者只是全員縱容一個睏倦的鋼鐵俠而已：P</p>
            </blockquote>





	【盾铁】Mine 我的。

“Tony，你得休息一会儿。”他说，浅浅的笑着，让Tony恍然间忘记他手上正在做的事情。

他干站着，像个傻瓜似的抓着焊枪，头上戴着护目镜。瞪着Steve的眼神困惑又不知所措。

“呣…也许我会的？不、没有也许，我会的，在我结束这个…这个什么之后…”他甩甩脑袋又转回去，他确定Steve的笑容必须被列入非法管制药品；他们用哪个词儿来着？上瘾性？对，可怕的成瘾性。刻不容缓，也许他明天就该去打个电话促进修宪。

“Tony。”还有这个’Tony’也应该被禁止。说真的，谁给他权力这么叫他的？他的反应堆会因此过载。

然后他手上的焊枪突然就这么消失了。

Tony瞪眼，Steve不知道什么时候挪到他的身边偷走了他的工具。可怕的工具小偷。”就像我说的，Tony，你应该要休息。”他表情严肃，但是声音里头的笑意出卖了他。

但是这不是Tony关注的重点。他手上的工作手套被脱了下来，男人的手轻而暖的包覆住他的手腕，隔绝他脑中讯息的洪流。

他不知道现在该说些什么。  
也许他真有点累过了头。他看着Steve休闲的格子衫和卡其裤想，渴睡的欲望突然击中了他。

Steve让Jarvis关掉投影幕，关掉他发烫的焊枪，拿掉他头上的护目镜，然后空下来的手梳过他微乱的卷发后又抹去他脸上沾着的机油。

然后他鬼使神差的就迈开步子跟着Steve走了。像只跌跌撞撞的小鸭子那样。

“呣…”他原本是想抗议的，但是就像前面说的，他有点，太久没睡觉了。

可怕。Tony不甚清醒的在心底评价。他甚至不需要笛子，城镇里的小男孩小女孩就会自动跟着他走。

“你在想什么呢？”抬起头他又撞进Steve蓝蓝的，软软的眼睛里，充满着和善的愉快。

“你有一双很棒的眼睛。”Steve似乎有点脸红，他是么？而Tony发现他说话的声音有点大，而且他本来没有打算要跟Steve说的。  
“谢谢。”但是Steve他接受了他的赞美。”我很高兴你喜欢。”  
“你应该多笑，Stebe。”Tony打个呵欠，”我还喜欢你笑。”

Steve没有说话，依旧牵着他，带头进了电梯。Tony看见Steve耳朵边缘发红，他想摸，所以他这么做了。

Steve的耳朵更红了，Tony在咯咯傻笑。然后他的手又回到Steve的掌心里头，哦，不太正确，Steve先前握着他的手腕，现在他握着他的手心。

“你握着我的手感觉也很好。”他若有所思的大声说。也许他现在有点不太清醒，所以想说什么就说什么，人在这种情况下有任性的权利（而他确定这句话百分之八十是对的），”我赋予你牵着我的手的殊荣。你必须牵着我。”

Steve看着他，眼睛里头像是有流星划过。”任何时候？”他轻声问。  
Tony歪着头想，确定自己喜欢这个提议。”任何时候。”最终他决定他喜欢这个。

 

电梯平稳的上升，他不太确定他们要去哪一层。

直到停了下来，Steve又牵着他走了出去，他才发现这里是接近顶楼的温室。  
他没有来过，Tony的生活倒是出乎意料的平淡。这里应该是当初规画给博士的。

所有人都在。

博士身旁的桌上放着茶，阳光穿过玻璃后被树随意的剪碎。杯子在桌上仍冒着热气，Natasha从瑜珈垫上抬头看了他们一眼，视线又落到他们紧握的手上。

她没有调侃或是怎么的，就是微笑。而Tony也喜欢这个。

“也？”Bruce从书里抽出注意力问他。同样看见他们的手。

“Stebe。”Tony说，好像这样有人能理解似的。

“他说他喜欢看我笑。”Steve贴心的批注道，Tony发现他的笑容有点垮了下去。

“Steve是最高级。”他必须要做点什么来挽回，于是他大声的宣布，重新攥紧了他的手指。

Clint从另一头出现，显然他的温室探险已经告一段落。他轻车熟路的抓着饼干，然后顺着垂下的藤蔓爬上一边简易的树屋。

他甚至不知道这里居然有个树屋。Tony搜肠刮肚的试图在脑海中找出一分对温室设计图的印象。

Thor也在那上面。带着他的锤子，这不公平，那个树屋不值得。

“你应该休息一下，Mr.Stark。”噢，还有Coulson。他在Tony的秘密温室里头，穿着他热得要命的黑西装，喝着Bruce的花草茶。

“那是我泡的，但是每个人都有一杯。”Bruce说，把眼镜拿下来，用领子擦了擦。

“噢。”Tony试图让他的话听上去清楚一些。”我也有。”

“当然。”Bruce对他温和的笑。Tony感觉温暖，阳光很好，他也喜欢Bruce的笑。”你也是我的。”最终他在Steve把他拉到双人摇椅坐下的时候这么说。

“我什么时候成了你的了？”Bruce问他。而Steve看起来不开心，他放开Tony的手指，然后Tony想要抓住，没抓到，这下他觉得冷。

还好Steve又回来了，带着两杯Bruce的花草茶。

“你们都是我的。”他在Steve把杯子塞进他两手中间的时候这么说。

“严格说起来，我属于神盾。”Coulson指出。

“不。”Tony反驳，他把杯子又递给了Steve，在Steve把杯子放好之前就固执地想要把手塞回Steve的手心里。”你必须牵着我。”

“必须？”Clint像是听见什么有趣的东西一样，把头从鸟巢里探出来。

“是的。”他趾高气昂的哼哼，接着说，”你们在我的大厦，我的花园里，然后喝我的花草茶——所以你们是我的。”

“花草茶是我的。”  
“是我付你钱买的。”

红发女特工像是听见什么有趣的事一样轻哼，但是所有人都知道那是溺爱。”胡说八道。”  
“那不是。”富豪拒绝相信。

 

“Tony，你真的得睡一会儿了。”Steve在情况恶化成女特工用大腿绞杀小胡子之前告诉Tony。

Tony看他，像是在考虑该提出什么要求交换。

“你会牵着我？”最后他说。  
“会。”Steve拉起他的手，在他眼前晃晃。  
“那大腿呢？”他的眼皮不断的落下来，”你会让我枕在你的大腿上么？”  
“…如果你乖乖的躺下的话。”金发男人这么跟他说。双人的摇椅垫着松软的泡棉垫并且足够大。  
“噢。”他坐得远了一些，然后哼哼着蜷在沙发上，把头靠上Steve的大腿。

他感觉自己很快就能够睡着。Tony模糊的想，他努力的睁眼。”躺下来的时候我可以看见湖水。”

Steve没听懂他在说的是什么。

“湖水，我是说。”而Tony有点不满意他的迟钝。”你的眼睛。躺下来我看见了天空跟湖水。”

噢。这下Steve听懂了。他的队友们全都看着他俩，这有点尴尬，尤其是他们脸上都还挂着微笑的时候。

他努力用眼神让他们转回去。但是他们固执的不愿意读懂他的眼神。

“还有，Stebe？”然后他的大腿上传来模糊不清的嗓音。  
“嗯？”他稍微的转移注意力。  
“我爱你。”Tony说，他扭了扭让自己的姿势更舒服一点，把和Steve握着的手拉到反应堆附近，像是保护。”和Natasha他们不一样的那种。”

 

噢。

 

其他人没有说话，他也没有说话（主要是因为他要回应的那个人睡着了）。但是他控制不住自己像个傻瓜那样咧开的嘴。

 

Clint跟Thor在树屋上吃饼干。  
Natasha在做瑜珈。  
Bruce在看书。  
Coulson翻着报纸。  
而Steve牵着Tony的手，他们在摇椅上睡着。

FIN.


End file.
